Cinderleo
by GuardianSaint
Summary: AU. The classic tale of Cinderella but with a Lab Rats twist. Leo Dooley is basically his step family's slave, his life is pretty much is a living hell. But after running into the handsome, multi-billionaire Donald Davenport; will Leo's life change for the better? Or will his evil, cruel step brothers steal his chance at true love and a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay first off I want to say that Leo/Donald is my favorite pairing. I was so pose to write it first but end up writing about Douglas and Leo. But I always wanted to write about them. This idea kinda popped into my head while I was looking for a story title on the Ethernet. Don't forget to review, thank you. **

Leo Dooley was a good guy. Around sixteen and had the life most would dream off. But that was a lie. His name is Leo Dooley but he has the life most would have nightmares about. His mother Tasha Dooley had died from a rare sickness causing his father, Lance to remarry. The lucky woman was a single mother with nineteen year old twins. That was a year and a half ago. His father had fell ill and later died two months later after he became sick. Now Leo was literally living a life in hell. His step-mother, Ellen and his step-brothers, Trent and Marcus were mean and cruel. They treated him like a slave. If he didn't complete his chores on time he won't get to eat. Most of the time he's dreaming what would life be where he was waited on, loved and adored. Like he was now, looking out the window of his small shed at the castle that sat on the hill that looked over the town.

"Cinderleo!"

There was a groan that came from the phone on the wall and it was only Trent that spoke first.

"Leo, you know what time it is. Get your ass up!"

It was Leo's turn to groan as he buried his head under his pillows. One thing that was forgotten to be mentioned. Leo was forced to be Marcus and Trent's sex slave. Leo sighed heavily before getting up and putting on a pair of shorts before walking out of the shed and headed towards the large house. The twins' room was on the second floor far away from Ellen's room. He closed his brown eyes and took in a deep breath before entering. After the door shut, Leo was pushed against a wall roughly by the youngest twin. Causing a painful moan to leave Leo's throat.

"Shut up!" Trent growled before attacking his step-brother's lips with his own.

Marcus grinned before unzipping his jeans. Trent moved back with a satisfied smirk before forcing the younger boy's head down. Where his lips met with a nine inch, throbbing cock. Leo closed his eyes and opened his mouth to take his step-brother's dick into the warmth, wetness of his mouth. As Trent stripped his dark gray shorts down before thrusting his seven inch dick into Leo's tight hole. Leo gasped causing Marcus to thrust his dick down his throat, one fucked his mouth the other fucked his ass. After ten minutes of abusing their step-brother, they finally came. They grinned as Leo fell to their wooden floor, cum leaking out of his ass as some dripped from his mouth.

"Make sure you clean up your mess!" barked Marcus as he put his dick back into his slacks.

"Yeah and don't forget breakfast!"

The twins laughed before leaving the room. When the door slammed shut, Leo cried. Tears fell down his face as he wondered, will his life ever get better than this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: LabRatsWhore; I agree poor Leo. But it will get worst, as you know. Thanks for letting me use Danny and Breana again. **

**Thanks Life Among The Dead for favoring and following. Of course I only own my OC, Skye Matthew. **

Leo limped into Mission Creek High School. His ass was sore and throbbing from the abuse he received from his step-brothers. To make matters worse, he had to ride a damn bike cycle to school while Marcus and Trent rode in a flashy sports car that his father saved up for _him _before he died.

"Leo!"

He stopped walking and braced himself against a wall before looking towards the direction where his name came from. A eighteen year old, dark skin girl stood by the stairs with long curly black hair that stopped halfway down her back. Concern and worry was clearly shown in her brown eyes.

"Leo..." she tried to say something as she took a step forward.

He hissed from the pain and leaned against the wall with his eyes shut. "Skye..."

Skye frowned before rushing over to her friend as he began to slide down. She caught him and brought him close in a tight embrace. "Leo! What did they do?!"

He groaned before lying his head on his friend's shoulder and cried. "The usual."

Skye started to cry as she held on to the younger boy tighter. "Why don't you come stay with me?! I can treat you so much better! My dad wouldn't mind."

Leo sighed heavily before lifting his head and kissed her on the side of her mouth. Skye's eyes widened before she brought him close a little tighter. "You know I can't. Ellen won't let me leave."

Skye sighed knowing that her best friend was right. That wicket witch of a step-mother wouldn't let him go. Only God knows why she wants to keep him. She pulled back and looked in his eyes. "Look...I need your help later after school."

Leo agreed to help not even bothered to think it over. Time away from his terrible step family is all he cared about. "Sure. What do you need help with?"

Skye smiled before helping Leo sit on the steps. "My dad got a new job and so his new bosses have kids. They want me to come over after school to meet them. Get to know them since I am so pose to show them around tomorrow."

Leo nodded. This was his chance to get away from Ellen and her evil twins. Skye smiled before taking Leo's right arm and put it around her shoulder, helping her friend to stand. Leo groaned before taking deep breaths. When he was relaxed he walked along with Skye as they headed for the nurses office.

/

"Donnie!"

"Dougy!"

"Stop calling me Donnie!"

"Then stop calling me Dougy, Donnie!"

"Arggh! Dougy!"

Five pair of eyes watched the two men in front of them, that call father go back and forth. The oldest couldn't help the sadistic grin while watching the two grown men go on like children. The youngest boy in the group rolled his brown in annoyance.

"When is they going to stop?"

The second youngest boy moved his light hazel eyes eyes towards his phone before looking up as he put his phone back in his pocket. "As soon as one of them do something very childish."

The two bickering men were arguing when one shoved a electron field destabilize, in other hand before taking it with a metal object sending the other back, against a wall.

"Ha! Works every time!"

The youngest girl groaned before walking over to her father, her pale green eyes full of annoyance. "Dad! We are going to have guess and you and Uncle Douglas are acting like savages."

Said uncle groaned before sitting up and rubbed his aching head. "Donald, Breana is right. Walter will be coming here with his daughter. We should get ready."

Donald took deep breaths before looking at the children. "Alright you five know the deal. No using bionics."

The teens nodded before heading out of the lab with the brothers following.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Guest; There won't be a lot of OCs. I focusing on Donald and Leo. Thanks for the review. **

**XxAciDBuRn204xX; I'll get to Breaking The Wall soon. Still got writer's block. **

**LabRatsWhore; Needed a little humor but thank you for the review. **

The sound of the bell ringing was a disaster. Unlike with the other students, who was happy when the bell rings. For Leo it meant that he had to go back to his imprisonment. But not today, he was going somewhere with Skye. But as long as he avoid Marcus and Trent. But as he headed for the door he was pulled out of the school roughly by his arm. Leo started to panick until he seen Skye on the other side of the door.

"Don't scare me like that!"

Skye rolled her eyes before grabbing Leo's hand and headed for a black stretch eyes nearly popped out of his head as his jaw dropped. Skye laughed at the look Leo had before opening the door and getting in while pulling her in with her. She closed the door before looking at the dark glass devider.

"We're ready, Joe."

The engine started up before the car started moving. Leo looked out the tinted window in awe. Skye smiled at him clearly entertained that he was enjoying himself. Leo never got to do stuff like this, so whenever she can pull him away from his step family, he'll make it worth something. The drive to their destination wasn't long. Before Skye knew it, she and Leo were outside of a mansion. Leo didn't realize until he turn to look at the view while they waited for someone to answer the door. That this mansion is the _castle _on the hill that he sees from his shed window. The sound of someone approaching the door caused Leo to turn just as the door opened and he felt his breath leave his body. The guy that opened the door was was at least fourty but he had to be one of God's missing angels.

"Did it hurt?" he couldn't help himself.

The gorgeous man looked from Skye to him and gave Leo a slight smile. That made the poor boy's legs weak. "Did what hurt?" he knew what this boy was getting at, after all he is handsome.

"When you fell from heaven?" Leo was blushing madly and was glad he had dark skin.

Skye watched her friend hit on her dad's boss and couldn't help the giggles. That stopped when a man around thirty-nine walked over, wearing a dark gray shirt and a pair of blue denim skinny jeans. His light brown hair with spiked up and he looked scrumptious. A clearing of the throat caused her to knock her head out of the gutter.

"You must be Walter's daughter. I'm Donald Davenport and this is my younger brother, Douglas Davenport."

She knew who Donald was but her father never mentioned anything about Douglas. She smiled before looking at her embarrassed friend. "Hi. I'm Skye and I brought my best friend Leo. I hope that's not a problem."

Douglas waved his hand in a gester that it was nothing. "Of course not. Come in."

Surely right now that's exactly what Skye and Leo wanted to do. To cum, they were so aroused they hoped that the brothers didn't smell it. Skye and Leo entered the house to see five teenagers. Three males were sitting on a whitish couch as two girls were sitting at a kitchen island.

Douglas walked behind the couch and ruffed up the boys on the left side of the couch, hair. "Meet my sons, Adam and Chase." then he went to ruff the boy on the right, hair but he bend forward and turned his head to glare at the older man. "This is my nephew Daniel but we call him Danny."

Skye and Leo giggled before looking at Donald. He was in front of the island, he had a hand on a girl around seventeen, with long brown hair and brown eyes.

"This is my princess, Bree and my niece Breana."

They waved before looking at Skye. "I'm Skye and this is my friend, Leo. My father works for your dads."

Donald leaned against the counter with his arms crossed. "So I guess we'll let you guys have fun."

Skye sat at the island and was having a very nice, comedical conversation with the Davenport teens. But he couldn't take his eyes off of Donald as his brother walked over. They were talking about something but Leo wasn't listening. He kept fantasizing about what pleasure it would be if Donald kissed him. Donald made eye contact and winked. Leo gulped before finding a seat on the couch and threw himself into the conversation.


End file.
